Metal dispersions can be used in inkjet inks to print metallic images onto paper or other substrates. These metallic images can exhibit high reflectivity and gloss that may make these inks useful in applications that benefit from these properties. These inks can be silver based inks that are produced by suspending colloidal silver particles in a liquid vehicle suitable for ink jet printing.